A manufacturing facility can include a number of manufacturing tools to perform processes to create a product (e.g., semiconductor). Generally, the operation of the manufacturing tools is monitored for predictive and preventive maintenance. Third party support equipment can be coupled to process tools to support the operation of the process tools. For example, a RF (radio frequency) matching unit maintains optimal delivery of power to a process chamber at radio frequency. Other examples of third party support equipment can include RF generators, vacuum systems, robot motors, ozone generators, etc. Currently, the real-time operation of third party support equipment is not being monitored for predictive maintenance. As a result, if support equipment fails, unexpectedly, a production line has to be halted to replace the failed support equipment. The shutdown of the production line results in unscheduled downtime and associated unplanned costs. After the support equipment has failed, the equipment is pulled off line and returned to the third party manufacturer for failure analysis. The manufacturer can manually extract data from the support equipment to determine the cause of the failure as part of a post-mortem process. However, post-mortem failure analysis occurs only after a production line has already incurred the unscheduled downtime and associated unplanned costs.